O Atol
by AnnaJoyCMS
Summary: One-shot. Versão estendida da fic de 30 linhas postada no 2ºCFL. A partir do tema proposto "Segredos da Ilha de Esme", esta história é uma tentativa de preencher uma lacuna deixada em Amanhecer sobre a lua de mel de Edward e Bella.


_**N/A: Então, aqui está! Como prometi lá no fansite da Saga em que foi postada a versão de 30 linhas, esta é a versão estendida! :D**_

_**Não ficou tão maior assim, mas eu tentei dar mais detalhes do que a outra tinha. Explorar mais as minúcias deste momento Beward que eu tinha em mente... Espero que gostem!... Fica como um presente dedicado a todos que votaram na minha história, colocando-a no top 10 da 2ª CFL!  
**_

_**Como coloquei na sinopse é uma tentativa de preencher uma das muitas lacunas deixadas pela Steph nessa 1ª Parte de Amanhecer, então aqui, vocês vão notar que iniciei com trechos em itálicos citados diretamente do livro, que têm relação direta com o que acontece no Atol (!) e também situam o leitor na parte em que a narrativa se encaixa.**_

_**Divirtam-se!**_

_**.  
**_

* * *

_(...)_

"– _Estou muito encrencada? – perguntei em voz baixa._

– _Muito – disse ele, mas virou a cabeça e sorriu maliciosamente para mim._

_Soltei um suspiro de alívio._

_(...)_

– _Talvez depois. Tenho outra ideia para queimar calorias._

– _E qual seria?_

– _Bom, ainda resta muito da cabeceira da cama..._

_Mas não terminei. Ele já havia me pegado nos braços, e seus lábios me silenciaram enquanto eu era carregada para o quarto azul a uma velocidade inumana."_

.

**O Atol**

.

Edward voava com a lancha tirando dela seu máximo de velocidade. Era mais um dia glorioso no nosso pedaço de paraíso. O sol ia alto e forte, mas o calor não chegava a incomodar na velocidade em que estávamos e com o vento levantando meus cabelos.

Fazia dois dias que ele conseguira se controlar e canalizar seus excessos para a cabeceira da cama, e nós resolvemos explorar a região pelo mar.

– Tem esse lugar incrível que eu quero que você conheça, amor... – disse ele, com meu sorriso preferido no rosto e os milhares de diamantes do corpo exposto reluzindo ao sol.

A lancha quicava no tapete azul perfeito que era o mar. O sol e a pele de Edward refletiam na água criando centenas de pontos de luz.

– Veja Bella! – apontou ele. A contragosto, desviei meus olhos dele e me levantei, com cuidado, para buscar apoio em sua cintura. Segui com o olhar para a pequena e redonda extensão de terra que seu dedo apontava. Não era uma ilha, mas definitivamente, o mar não era profundo ali... Havia uma pequena planície de areia muito branca, que submersa em um espelho de água cristalina, refletia iluminada pelo céu intensamente azul.

– O que é aquilo Edward? – perguntei curiosa. Ele enlaçou meu corpo cuidadosamente com o braço direito, enquanto o outro ainda controlava a lancha, que já diminuía a velocidade, e respondeu:

– É um atol, meu amor... Um dos lugares mais lindos da região. – e após analisar meu rosto e constatar meu encanto com o belíssimo lugar, ele continuou. – Não é o maior e nem o mais famoso do país, mas hoje, ele é nosso!... – completou ele, ao me ajudar a descer da lancha.

O espelho d'água do pequeno atol, próximo às bordas, chegava somente aos joelhos; mais ao centro ele devia ser ainda mais raso, devido ao discreto acúmulo ondulado de areia. Havia cardumes de pequenos peixes e algumas estrelas do mar. Pedrinhas e conchas multicoloridas ornavam toda a borda de corais, em uma disposição harmoniosa e linda.

– Ah... – eu arfei com a beleza e simplicidade do lugar. Ele me abraçou por trás e eu derretida em seus braços, e inebriada com seu cheiro me enrosquei para virar e fitar seus olhos de mel. Em breve ele sairia para caçar... Mas por enquanto eu aproveitaria esse raro momento com meu... _Marido...!_ Para amá-lo e senti-lo reluzindo de encontro ao meu corpo.

Deixei minhas mãos deslizarem livremente por suas costas esculpidas em mármore. Ele estremeceu e num movimento imperceptível já estávamos entrelaçados e imersos na água cristalina do atol, que irradiava o brilho colorido de Edward. Isso porque os raios de sol ricocheteavam de seu corpo de diamante, para o colorido das pedrinhas de corais e produziam um efeito único.

A eletricidade tangível que pulsava entre nossos corpos, seria capaz de manter acessa a árvore de Natal do _Rockefeller Center_ por uma noite inteira...!

Contemplei seu rosto deslumbrada com a beleza serena que fitava o meu próprio corpo em adoração. Sentia-me amada e desejada.

Edward retirou meus cabelos que caiam no meu colo pelos ombros, colocando-os para trás e me fazendo estremecer, depois deslizou suas mãos pela pele das minhas costas; então percebi o laço do biquíni sendo puxado dolorosamente devagar. Meu coração acelerou-se assim como minha respiração, meus braços descansaram flácidos ao lado do meu corpo, que pulsava com a expectativa no ritmo frenético do meu coração.

O âmbar de seus olhos reluziu diante dos meus seios despidos, e suas pálpebras oscilaram sutilmente, como se fosse a primeira vez que eu estivesse me revelando para ele. Corei violentamente, mas compreendi que assim seria pela eternidade sem fim: nunca deixaríamos de nos encantar com o corpo do outro.

Senti sua mão direita vir moldar-se ao côncavo do meu seio esquerdo, e seu toque frio era familiar, produzia um arrepio de calor e prazer que derretia minha timidez.

Nossos olhos analisaram por um instante o encaixe perfeito que existia ali e, ofegando descompassadamente, nossos lábios se encontraram com urgência e intensidade, minha mão direita voou para sua nuca, meus dedos enroscaram-se em seus cabelos de bronze, a mão esquerda permaneceu espalmada sobre seu peitoral gelado e luminoso.

Quando nossos lábios se afastaram, as mãos frias de Edward então traçaram um caminho simétrico, lento e sincronizado descendo por trás dos meus ombros. A corrente elétrica fez com que minha cabeça pendesse para trás involuntariamente, as mãos de Edward continuaram seu caminho elétrico pelos lados das minhas costas e vieram repousar em minha cintura; dando-me apoio para que eu, cuidadosamente, de fato, jogasse meu corpo todo para trás a fim de molhar totalmente meus cabelos na água salgada do atol.

Sua língua deixou um rastro gelado numa linha que descia do meu queixo em direção ao vale entre meus seios, na medida em que meu corpo arrojava-se para trás, até perder o contato.

Meu movimento lento foi natural e despretensiosamente sensual, o som característico da água que se agitou com ele, foi especialmente erótico. Quando subi meu corpo, senti que Edward agora amparava meu movimento somente com a sua mão direita, apoiando a base da minha coluna, pois sua outra mão estava ocupada removendo as únicas barreiras físicas entre nós...

Então, em segundos era tarde demais para nossas roupas de banho...!

Senti sua invasão fria deslizando por minha umidade ardente e gemi guturalmente baixo, deixando que minha cabeça caísse para trás novamente. Não podia me controlar. A sensação era... _indescritível_...!

Edward também gemeu meu nome em tom de súplica, como uma prece, um mantra:

– _Bella... Bella... Bella..._

Nós nos encaixávamos com a perfeição dos que foram feitos um para o outro. Gêmeos. Afins...

Como ele poderia continuar duvidando da existência de sua alma após encaixar-se tão perfeitamente na minha?...

Quando ele obrigou seu corpo a cair para trás apoiando-se nos braços esticados, compreendi o que ele queria que eu fizesse. Edward assim cuidava de minha segurança, a tênue linha de seu autocontrole fora rompida. Sua caixa torácica arfava desnecessariamente subindo e descendo. Não havia travesseiros, nem peças da mobília aqui... Seria mais fácil para ele tomar esta distância segura e deixar que eu assumisse o controle do que estávamos fazendo.

Não permiti que minha insegurança atrapalhasse aquele momento mágico. Eu _podia_ fazer isso. Eu _faria_ isso.

Respirei fundo e deixei-me levar pelo desejo profundo que me dominava complemente. Apoiei firme meus joelhos na areia macia, minhas mãos em seu peito marmóreo, e ondulei meu corpo lenta e ritmadamente contra o corpo dele.

Agora foi a vez de sua cabeça pender para trás.

Sua garganta entoava uivos selvagens, que jamais imaginei que Edward fosse capaz.

Tomei meu tempo aumentando a velocidade dos choques elétricos que nossos corpos produziam e, ainda acompanhando o ritmo agudo do meu desejo, senti a explosão de êxtase reverberar, percorrendo nossos corpos em tremores. Compreendi que aquele momento único era o epítome de minha vida humana. A síntese de tudo o que eu era e sentia. Edward gemeu baixo ainda mais uma vez, mostrando que compartilhava destas certezas e vindo me abraçar amorosamente sussurrou com sua voz de veludo em meu ouvido:

– As águas rasas e resplandecentes deste atol ficarão tatuadas em minha memória para sempre, Bella...

Eu busquei o topázio dos seus olhos e fiz eco a sua confissão:

– Para sempre...

.

**FIM?**

Não... Agora viria o... _INESPERADO_...!

* * *

.

_**Gostou? Então, faça minha felicidade e clique neste link azulzinho para deixar uma review! :)**_

_**Não gostou? Faça também minha felicidade deixando uma crítica, não me importo, elas me fazem melhorar!...**_

_***-*bjokas!  
**_


End file.
